The Crystals of the Tree of Life
by Animefreakincs
Summary: Hyrule enters a rare time of peace and Link decides to take his friends to a sanctuary known as the Tree of Life to use their spare time, The tree of life is known for a legend that says powers all life in Hyrule, if anything where to happen, demons would overrun all of Hyrule. A protective spell stops demons from breaking in, but it wore off..a long time ago..(OC's and Fire Embem)
1. Chapter 0 PROLOUGE

Its a bright and sunny day, few clouds in sight, misty, nice warm weather. Its about summer time, its 3:00pm, and Ordon village is quiet, quiet in the sense of, nothing "bad" or "strange" happening, unless, kids, running around having fun, cuccos screeching loudly and annoyingly, dogs barking obnoxiously at the cuccos making the cuccos screech even louder, villagers talking to one another and the sheep baaing from over the hills, is "Strange". Link, is in his house, sleeping, lazily dozing, carefree with not a care in the world, even though _TODAY_ is_ ZELDA'S_ birthday. Zelda is turning 13, she's a year younger then Link, and only a half foot smaller, Link is sleeping in, totally oblivious to the fact that he is nearly 4 hours late meeting her...

"Link..."

"Mngh"

"Link...wake up..."

"..."

"LINK WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

"AH!" Link falls out of his bed and looks up, still half asleep, its Navi, his fairy, Navi has watched over link since his real parents died when he was born. "Navi, what the devil is WRONG with you, ya coulda given me a heart attack!" Link says angrily, holding back a yawn. "Well its not my fault you HAD to drop Illias dads cake on the way bake in the field and go ALL THE WAY BACK to Kakairo Village." Navi snaps back "Plus you're FOUR hours late for ZELDA'S BIRTHDAY!" Link stops moving immediately. "Wait, its today.." he says nervously. "YES TODAY!" Navi says louder. "AH DAMMIT NAVI! COULDN'T YOU OF YELLED AT MY EARLIER!" Link immediately rushes into his clothes and jumps onto Epona.

"This is going to be REALLY fun to tell her, I'm later than last time!" Link rides Epona towards Hyrule Castle faster then he really should of, considering the fact he nearly smacked into several trees and other horse riders on the way.

(SO, what do you think so far!? Its my very first fanfic, and i made the name when i was in 5th grade, i just graduated 8th and found the old comic i drew of this, I changed some parts from the comic i made of this since some where just,...well...yeah. But i REALLY hope this gets somewhere! thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 1 THE TREE OF LIFE!

"Ugh, he always takes forever" Zelda says sadly "I don't think he has ever been on time," she continues, Zelda's room is wide. it has a marble floor and smooth stone walls, with a giant stone bath in the back of the room behind a small door, a balcony to over look the castle grounds, a giant window with the Triforce on it above her circular bed, which is in the middle top area of the room, near the right side, there are some bookshelves a small table and a racket, holding a bow, and a staff leaning against it, she isn't wearing her royal robes right now, instead shes wearing an outfit like the Gerudo outfit, with a small pink vest, she picks up her bow, and walks out the room, "Sometimes i wonder if he just takes forever just to make me worry..." she says "Zelda, you know he wouldn't do that." another person says, it was Ike, one of Links friends from knight training, "He probably ran into some bandits, or some monster, he's probably just killed it and on his way here right now" just as Ike finishes his sentence, Link opens the door and falls face first onto the ground, looking more tired then before "SEE? I told you." Ike says happily "Well someones in a good mood, nearly hit that freaky salesmen guy on the way here," Link says to Ike coldly. "Hey, at least it wasnt a kid or something." Ike jokes "Guys can you hurry it up, arent we supposed to be somewhere?" Navi says, "Alright Navi, ALRIGHT."

They run out the castle on hop on to their horses, Ike's horse, Dusty, neighs happily to there return. "Hey boy, you missed me?" Ike says while Jumping onto Dusty, Link and Zelda hop onto Epona, "OK, lets get there before sunset, "the three ride off towards the northern part of that field, the rider for about an hour, when they stop at a tree, but, the tree is bigger then any tree in Hyrule, it should be big enough to engulf MOST of Castle Town, and probably the castle too. parts of the tree look like A castle was there before, and the tree just overgrew, running into it. The Tree of Life is a huge castle and Tree, SMASHED into each other, the bracnhes are hollow, making them like rooms, the tree is also hollow, its like they carved tunnels into the tree to make the castle even bigger. "It still amazes me..." Link says happily, "oh by the way, happy birthday" link hands Zelda a new stronger wooden bow, with some new arrows, too, "Thanks Link, i needed a new bow, my old one was breaking apart," Zelda says while smiling,"HEY! I got you something too!" Ike hands Zelda some bombs, with slits, as if they were to be used as arrowheads, "Bomb arrows. they pack a really good punch like fire arrows, and dont use magic too." Ike says smiling. Zelda smiles and hugs both of them "Thanks guys...thank you so much," she smiles,"now what?" she asks Link "We go in? i heard some Bokogoblins were taking residence in there, wonder why they pick THERE of all places," Link says.  
"Um, Ike"  
"Yeah Zelda?"  
"Wasnt Marth coming too?"  
"Yeah he is supposed to be here by now,"  
Just as Ike finished his sentence, Marth falls from a ledge, crashing to the ground,"OUCH! Why you little," he stops in mid-sentence and looks briefly at the three, and finishes "Dont just stand there! DO SOMETHING! OUCH!" a rock hits Marths head and a group of bokogoblins, come running down the stairs, "Alright, if thats how its going to be" Links says, he pulls out his sword and slashes one of them across the chest, he stabs another and kicks one off and edge, Zelda shoots several of them hitting there necks, and Ike slashes five into the air, another one takes a swing at Marth as he cuts one arm off, hitting his leg hard. "OW! THATS IT, YOU LITTLE SONS OF DODONGOS! C'MERE!" Marth chases ten bokogoblins madly, swings to his left, cutting their heads off. Link and Zelda couldnt help but start laughing, Navi started laughing too, "Marth there just a bunch of bokogoblins, They cant do much!" Navi laughs "Shut up..." Marth mutters.

After a few joyful hours of brutally killing bokogoblins, they rest in a room near the top, were, Illia, Shiek, and shieks supposed brother, Brynn, meet up, with them. "Link, have you been taking care of Epona?" Illia asks "Yes Illia, um by the way, why do you ask that every time we meet? do you care more about my favorite horse, more then your childhood friend? what if I died? what would you do?" Link asks, shocked at the question, Illia, Navi, and Zelda all respond at the same time, "DONT EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION, I'D KILL MYSELF IF YOU DIED!" Link obviously didnt expect that, "OK! ok... sorry, i didnt know it was like tha-" Navi smacks into Links head to shut him up "We get it, Link, dont make it worse," she says laughing. They talk about what they have been doing for hours, then, Link notices something, something shiny on the floor...

(OK! you probably wanna know why Brynn is shieks brother, well, when i made this in 5th, his name was shriek, but that got confusing, so, i named him Brynn since i read a theory on YouTube that stated they "COULD" be related, thanks for reading, ill update as soon as i can!)


	3. Chapter 2 For the Warriors

Link walks up to the thing on the floor, and decides to pick it up, to his amazement, its a bunch of crystals, crystals that Priests in Hyrulian churches use, they supposedly hold powerful energy, that can be used to augment magic. "Zelda, Ike! Aren't these...those crystals the priests use?" Link asks, "Hmmmm? lemme see one?" Marth picks a crystal up, "HEY! THEY ARE! THEY ARE THE CRYST-" suddenly his crystal starts glowing, and making a low hum, "Uhh is it supposed to do thi-" just before his finishes his sentence there is a massive explosion of the magic energy, which launches Marth across the room, and smacks into the wall, and slides to the ground, then he falls over, "Ughh,...wha-what the hell just happened?" Marth asks, getting up, "I just picked it up and it explodes, " Marth says. "Marth, these crystals use energy from our emotions, i studied that they use our emotions instead of magic. Its very clever, that was an old way to preserve mana, sense emotions are endless..." Link continues on about the crystals, telling Marth why it exploded, "Ah, so, thats why...well, they'll be good to keep with us, right?" Ike questions Link. "Yeah, they would, the are supposed the strongest magic in the world too.." Link picks one up, "I have some string, ill make a necklace out of it," After a half hour, everyone has a necklace. "So why did i explode earlier?" Marth asks, "The crystals use emotions as energy instead of mana, making the power endless, when you focus on something with these a 'sub magic' is created from you emotions, Anger will result in brutal explosions and blasts, happiness can result in healing abilities and magic wings, excitement can result in small multiple explosions." Link says, "Different emotions trigger different magics, this can be bad because if someone, like Ganondorf got one, he could easily take over an entire country." Link says. "But that will never happen, the tree of life repels evil, such as demons, or black hearted criminals, Bokogoblins, are just bandits, so, they have an acceptation sadly." Link says. "Can this make magic stonger? Link?" Illia asks, "I know a little healing magic along with ice and wind magic, and a bit of fire too, could these help?" She asks innocently. "Yes they can, actually, they can be used with the emotions, sometimes instead of energy, you use that magic in a form like that, such as, Anger=Explosion Wind=rip apart/toss. now combine them and you get a wind explosion, which instead of exploding, it violently tosses them in the air, and can rip them into shreds from the rip tides of air." Link says. Illia is amazed at the fact, the link says, wind explosion are one off the most POWERFUL Magics currently. "We had better head back to Hyrule link, its past sunset." Zelda says. "Ok." he tells her, just as they decide to leave the room, the wooden doors shut, and all the torches blow out, a cold taunting wind blows down the corridor, the torches relight themselves, into a dark purple flame, instead of red yellow. "What the hell?" Ike says, "Are they supposed to do this?"  
Ike asks, "I think so," Link adds to Ikes question. "Its kinda creepy..." Zelda adds, "G-Guys, th-they a-arent supposed to do this.." Navi whimpers, "I think the holy barrier broke, somethings coming, it has an immense evil energy" Just as Navi finishes her sentence, the wall behind them explodes, and someone walks out of the smoke, its Ganondorf.

(THIRD CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! So, next there is going to be a fight! first actual fight scene, and no, its not the end, the whole next chapter is going to be a fight, i am not going to say who exactly wins the first fight or how, but i have a feeling you know!)


	4. Chapter 3 Deathmatch

Ganondorf slowly walks towards Link and the others. Link takes out his sword, and is ready to fight him, "Link, dont do anything you'll regret!" Navi whispers worriedly into his ear, "Navi, you know me...I can stop myself." he says with a smile, (Of all things to say i say _**THAT**_**!**) Link thinks to himself. "Yo! Ganondork! NO ONE will EVER bow towards you with that STUPID green skin and that STUPID long nose! Ya big freak!" Ike yells, with an over confident look in his eyes. "Huh? Did you say something?" Ganondorf says, looking towards Ike now. "YEAH! YOU DEAF OR SOMETHIN'?!" Ike shouts at Ganondorf. " Ike says louder. This makes Ganondorf really angry, he shoots a massive ball of dark energy towards Ike, "IKE! LOOK OUT!" Illia shouts, but it was to late, it had already hit him and exploded, he couldnt of lived. "IKE!" Link shouts. "Yeah?" he answers back, to everyones surprise he had made a magic shield, using the crystal at the last second, "Whoa...wait, what?" Ike says, "Hmm, only dumb luck." Ganondorf says. Ganondorf rushes towards Zelda, "GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL, ZELDA!" He screams at her, "How about you GET OUT OF MY LIFE FIRST!" She screams back, just as she screams, a massive pinkish whitish beam blasts Ganondorf dead center. The beam launches him to the other side of the room. "Great job Zelda! Try that again!" Link tells her. "GIVE ME THOSE CRYSTALS BOY!" He flies towards Link with bewildering speed. "I'm sorry, Link cannot help you today, and he NEVER WILL!" Ike says, slashing his sword down on Ganondorfs back, the sword covers itself in fire just before it hits Ganondorf, when it hits, both Ike and Ganondorf are enveloped in a massive fiery explosion. "Ike get out! I am going to use a bomb arrow!" Zelda shouts. "Ill use a fire arrow too!" Link adds on, "That won't be necessary." Someone says from the smoke, it clears to show Ganondorf, holding Ike from the head, Ike struggles to make him let go, "So, you don't want to obey? What if i kill your little friend here? What if i kill him like this," dark energy flows to Ganondorfs hand, then he uses it as he holds Ike, its nearly FRYING his brain, Ike screams in pain as Ganondorf adds more and more energy into the head. "I think he's had enough." Ganondorf stops pushing energy into an already unconscious Ike, he simiply lets Ike go, Ike falls to the ground, "Ike! Why you bastard!" Marth yells, "He isnt dead Marth, but he is close to it," Navi says, "Illia, can you heal Ike?" Navi asks, "Well, yeah, i can, i told yo i know some healing magic," She says flatly. "Marth, Shiek, Zelda, we'll fight Ganondorf. Illia, Brynn, get to Marth." Link says. Link, Zelda, Marth and Shiek rush towards Ganondorf. "Alright lets get to Ike." Brynn says to Illia. "Right." She replies. As they make their way to Marth, the others fight Ganondorf fiercely. "GANONDORF! Why are you here!" Link ask Ganondorf loudly. "Ganondorf pushes all them back with a wave of his hand using dark energy. "I suppose i could tell you." He says with an evil grin. "You see, The Tree of Life is on of the Barriers in Hyrule that stops Demons from escaping. But is has been slowly breaking down. It came to such a weak state that i was able to enter. But something is reforming it as it breaks down. If i can destroy the tree, many trees and crops will wither and die, only certain areas will be safe from it, once I turn Hyrule into a wasteland, all i need is a Crystal, then, ill have endless power and i will be IMMORTAL!" Ganondorf laughs as he explains his plan more "Once I kill you and your PUNY friends, Ill turn you into my servants of darkness. Hyrule will be mine forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Ganondorf walks slowly towards them, on the other hand, i can spare you, if you hand me the crystals, and let you have a small piece of land that is free, and you can take as many people you can fit into it." he says. "L-LINK! D-DONT LISTEN T-TO HIM! HE LYING!" Ike says, finally waking up. Link thinks about how he will answer, he finally says "Ganondorf, Ill will never do anything you want. I will never bow to someone as LOW as you. You are the lowest form of life. You should be lucky you are even alive." Link says cruelly, "I will kill you here, and now, and end your life now! You here me you son of a-" Link is cut off in mid-sentence, Ganondorf has flown towards Link and stabbed him in the chests with a darkness blade. "You were getting annoying." He says to him. Link coughs out some blood as Ganondorf pushes it deeper into Link. Link screams in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! DAMMIT! AAAAGH!" He screams loudly and painfully, Ganondorf takes the sword out, and grabs Links head. "Die." He uses a massive amount of dark energy to shock Link. Link screams louder. "LINK!" Zelda cries, she takes five bomb arrows and fires them all at Ganondorfs head, this time, he actually got hit. "GAH!" Ganondorf drops Link, "You little wench," Ganondorf bends down, and grabs another crystal off the ground, "Heh." he grins. "My work here is done," Ike slowly gets up. "D-dr-drop the cr-crystal Ganondorf!" Ike swings his sword and hits Ganondorf dead center, Ganondorf drops the crystal and smashes into the other wall, making another huge hole in the wall. Zelda slowly walk over to him. "Go away you bastard." She aims a bomb arrow towards his face. "Another time, perhaps..." Ganondorf lets go of the edge and falls, he disappears into the Darkness. "LINK! WAKE UP!" Marth yells, Zelda turns to see everyone crowded around Link, Zelda runs over to him, "LINK! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She cries, Illia checks he pulse, "Zelda, dont worry, he is still alive. But i need to get him somewhere, safe, do you know anyone who has a safe place? Zelda thinks, Yes, an old friend.

(So, either, you KNEW that was going to happen or, it caught you! Well the next chapter will be updated in a few hours, thanks for reading! give me a review if you think you know who the old friend is, By the way, Zelda and Shiek are different people because i say so. i dont like the whole "Transformation" thing. this counts for Tetra too.)


	5. Chapter 4 Recovery

"Link! Wake up!" Zelda cries, "Wake up!" Zelda bends over to try and lift him, "Z-Zelda,...C-can you get off me,...it hurts..." Link says, after he finished he passes out again, Zelda only smiles, due to the fact that he didnt die. "Zelda, i just told you, he wont die from the wound. He just lost allot of blood, didnt you just say you know someone that can help?" Illia says to Zelda, tiredly. "Yes. Her name is Tetra, we're like cousins, when she was younger, she helped me and my dads boat make it to safer territory, and her crew signed up as the official first Naval Squadron for Hyrule." Zelda explains, "Since she did a great job defending, we thought that would be a way to repay her. Also they never robbed, it was an old way pirates used to act, they were called, Gentlemen Pirates. Instead of robbing people, and killing them, or, torturing them in rather disturbing ways, they fought against thieving pirates. There used to be lots, but other pirates thought it was 'Unworthy' of the sea, hunted them down, and killed them." Zelda tells Illia. "Ok, so, how will we get her to know what happened? Are you sure she has the right medicines?" Illia asks, "Yes. I am pretty sure." Zelda tells Illia. "It looks like he might just need some stitches really, i healed most of the wound, and eased the pain for him." Illia says. "Ok, so how far is the docks" Ike asks, "Not far." Zelda says, helping Ike up to his feet, "I am amazed you can still stand after that attack. Ike." Illia says, "Meh, I think I've had worse." Ike says simply. Ike was lying to be truthful, he actually was having a hard time keeping his footing and not falling over. Ike has been known to brag sometimes. "Right. We'll head out now." Zelda says.

(Where...Where am I?) Link thinks to himself. (I remember...Fighting Ganondorf, then, its all dark...) Link opens his eyes, he wakes up it a small wooden room. there is a mirror in the front of the room, a door in the front corner, and a window on the left side. (Its...swaying...) Link gets up and looks around. "Where the hell am I?" Link asks out loud. "Ah. I see that your awake." Some said, "Huh? Who said that?" Link turns to his side fast. "Well, maybe not fully awake." It was Shiek. "I carried you here and put the bandages on you. Link noticed that he didnt have his Tunic on, only his pants, and there were some bandages around his chest. "Uh...Th-Thanks." Link was used to having his someone take his shirt off, and bandage up a wound, but not when he was passed out, nonetheless a GIRL. "Um, wheres my tunic? Shiek." Link says, blushing, "Well first off, Illia is sewing it, second off, no need to blush. I dont have any feelings of lust towards you." Shiek says, this causes Link to blush more. "THATS NOT WHY I BLUSHING!" He says fastly, "I'M NOT USED TO HAVING _WOMEN_ TAKE MY TUNIC OFF AND BANDAGE UP WOUNDS!" He says defensively. "Oh. My mistake." Shiek says laughing. "Here, where this for now," She tosses a Brown Shirt, its around the same size as The green on, Link slides it on, it needs to be buttoned up. "Thanks." He says as he finally stops blushing." he buttons it up until there are three buttons left towards the top. "Um Shiek, where are we?" Link asks, "Hm? Oh, we're at the great sea? why?" Link rushes out the door, its bright, there are no clouds, its midday, the sound of waves fills the air, and the smell of the sea also fills the air. Link walks around the ship, in awe, He looks up at the flags, there are too, one with the design that the king of red lions had on his flag, and a bigger one that has a triforce. "This is..." Links sentence is interrupted by someone else "LINK!? Is that you!?" Link turns his head and see Tetra, standing on the top floor of the boat, she jumps from the side of the railing and walks up to Link. "Tetra? How long has it been?" He says, "Eh, few years i think, 'bout two years I'd say." She says. "How'd we meet again, OH YEAH! When Zelda's Boat was attacked by those bloody Pirates! You and I kicked there arse's real good didnt we?" She says laughing. "Yeah...Uh By the way, where in the great sea are we? what island, are we near?" Link asks. "Well, i dont know if we are near and Island exactly, we are in the Hyrulian bay, the one where we used trade for Mainly Death Mountain and the Forest." Tetra says. "What forest?" The Kokiri Forest," She exclaims, "Didnt you live there for a while?" She asks, "Yeah," Link answers, "I did, I dont know how I got from there, to castle town, to Ordon Village though... Navi always said that it was because my parents were bringing me to the dock to be sent to another island, and, only my sister made it, my mom died taking me there, and i was left there. I grew up, went to castle town, and moved to Ordon Village." Link tells her. "Well speaking of your sister, Link turns around and see his sister, Aryll, she runs up to him and hugs him "Link i missed you!" Aryll say to Link. "Why don't you visit more?" she frowns. "I'm busy allot. Hyrules allot more busy then Trading with Tetra." He tells her. "But Hyrule was having a time of peace, you could of visited," she frowns again, "But a storm hit Ordon and I to help fix the Village with alchemy, you know how hard it is to fix thins sometimes." He says to Aryll, who isnt really getting the point, after all, she's only 8, but on the other hand, she is a really good sword fighter and archer, like link, but takes a more graceful approach in her fighting style, Like Marth, she spins and stabs more. Rather than slashing and stabbing, Like Link and Ike. "Well still, i think we might have lots of time to catch up, due to the fact that" Link is cut off by Aryll "BECAUSE GANONDORF KICKED YOU BUTT!" Aryll says. Link stops, and asks, calmly, "Who said that?" "Ike" she exclaims. "IKE?" Link asks back "YEAH!" Aryll says smiling. "Ok, Excuse me, i gotta go kill him now." Link walks away laughing only to embarrassment that Ike put it that way, and that he even knew him, only at the moment, "By the way Aryll, Ike got his butt kicked by Ganondorf too!" Link says smiling, this made Tetra laugh, "First you fight fair with people, then you start using your little doohickey hookshot thingamajiger or whatever its called and use it as an 'advantage' and now blackmail?" Tetra laughs, "Well thats almost like the pirates, but still, you got style," she says laughing. Aryll starts laughing, just due to the fact that she didnt know Ike could get his but kicked. "LINK! YOUR AWAKE!" Zelda shouts, she jumps down the flight of stairs Link was standing by, and tackles him, she hugs him tightly, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She cries, "But didnt Illia say that i WASNT goi-" Navi smacks into Link and says into his ear, only for him to hear, "Ah, Link just let her have her moment, she was worried sick about you." Navi flies to Aryll and starts to talk to her, After a few minutes of Zelda telling Link how worried she was, and Link just standing there, staring the most of the time, Tetra suddenly yells "LAND UP AHEAD! KOKIRI FOREST DOCKS, STRAIGHT AHEAD!" They had arrived, to their first stop.

(Ok, so in the Next chapter, they go to the Kokiri Forest, who will they meet? What will happen and why are they going there? well all will be told in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one, AnimeFreak, OUT)


	6. Chapter 5 Return to the Forest!

"KOKIRI FOREST! DEAD AHEAD!" Tetra shouts, happily. Tetra was Links age, 14, she's only a few inches smaller than Link, she change since her hair grew longer, she let if fall in front of her face, and wears a usual Pirate bandana for a hat. She didn't know much about Links hookshots and other items, or how to work them, she prefers her Musket, it was built for her, specially, to be held with one hand, so it was more like a pistol, like on from the Revolutionary and Civil wars. She has a Gerudo's Sword and fought with more jumps and slashes, she was more nimble then Link ever was, and has beaten him in practice sword fights most of the time. "How long until we reach the forest?" Link asks, "It should be 'bout...Hmmm...Well, I'd say, four hours Maybe?" Tetra shrugs, "It looks more like five hours Tetra!" Aryll says loudly, from the Lookout nest at the top of the ship. "Got it Aryll!" Tetra winks, "So you and Aryll are the ships captains?" Marth says, "Yup. Aryll is our navigator, our cook, she is a one man ship repair, she knows where we could travel and where there is no wind! No even i can tell that!" Tetra says, admiringly, "Link, you got a really good sister, she's saved our lives a million times over." Tetra says. "Yeah...I wish we could have more time together, but i spend lots of time in the fields, they arent like the forest, plus, i can't take her away from here, she LOVES it here. It would torture her..." Link says, "But enough about that, We have a more important problem," Link says, more with a more serious tone. "Which is?" Tetra asks. "Ganondorf attacked the Tree of Life, the barrier it weakening was we speak, We need to find something, ANYTHING that can fix the barrier," Link says, "Or, all the crops will wither, if that happened animals and plants would die, if the barrier breaks, Ganondorf can get a Crystal, he would be unstoppable," Link says. "Ok, i understand. Ill help!" Tetra says confidently, "I WILL TOO!" Aryll says, "Aryll? where you listening!?" Tetra asks, "Yes." "I told you to help Ike and Marth keep watch for bandits!" Tetra says, "I know." Aryll answers back. "I want to help. I dont want to just watch everyone fight, i can fight too Tetra!" Aryll frowns, "But..." Tetra tries to reason with her, but Aryll wont change her mind, "Ok, Aryll, but we need to train yo-" Ike and Marth already did. I beat them." Aryll says to Tetra, just as Tetra is about to see if thats true, "Ah Tetra i saw the whole thing, its true, Aryll's ready for this, she is." Niko said, Niko was an adult, like most of Tetras crew, Niko looked like he was near 18, or 24 years old, but no one really new, he found the boat and made friends with Tetra and helped her break out another pirates boat before she was executed for 'Gentle Pirating'. Sadly, they could save the rest of her old crew, but they worked together from that day on. "Niko are you sure?" She asks, "Tetra, you where only 9 the day i saved you, i beat she's ready, i mean, she _is_ YOUR first-mate. " Niko says. "Well, i suppose." Aryll cheers, since she'll be able to help her friends.

At least a Hundred miles away from Link Tetra and the others, the Tree of Lifes barrier slowly crumbles, its twilight, the barrier is visible during twilight, "Hey! Look at the barrier!" a Knight of the castle yells, the other knights rush to see the barrier slowly disappear, the King of Hyrule walks slowly past the knights, "KING DAPHENSE! THE BARRIER! WHAT DO WE DO!" A Younger Knight yells. "Prepare for anything. Warn the people and tell them to seek shelter." The king says, the High priest of Hyrule, Jun, walks by his side. "Your majesty i think we should evacuate. The princess left already anyway," Jun says calmly, "But that wasnt because it was deteriorating, it was because she was attacked." The king of Hyrule says, worriedly, "My only hop is that Zelda is okay." He says. "God forbid if anything happened to HER or LINK." He finishes, there is a small earthquake, and a small portal, similar to the ones the Twili used, opens, faces are seen in it, this is only the beginning...

"Bloody Hell!" Tetra shouts, "Anyone feel the earthquake! it caused a HUGE wave over there!" Tetra points towards the horizon, "Link, i think something went wrong, i can just feel it," Navi says to Link, "I have the same feeling," Link is jolted from where he is standing to a sudden stop, the arrived at the Kokiri Forest, "OW! TETRA CANT YOU TELL ME WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO-" Link is interrupted by another voice, it was another fairy, this one was Green, "LINK! NAVI! YOU CAME BACK!" He says, "Oh, uh, Hi Konan." Link says flatly, "We just had an earthquake and we saw a boat come in! we wanted to make sure it was the traders telling us if it was because something happened or just regular, but its YOU!" He says happily, Link walks off the boat, and starts walking on the dock, when suddenly, someone comes sprinting down the dock, and shouts "LINK!" The person jumps in the air and kicks him in the face, Link flies back a foot "ACK! LINK!" Navi shouts "WHY YOU-...Oh, its you Mido," Mido turns around, "ARRRGH! MIDO YOU DUMBASS YOU COULDA KILLED ME!" Link shouts, historically, Mido laughs and helps Aryll out off the boat, "Its good to see you, Skull kids have been attacking for some reason lately," Mido tells Link, "Thats normal isnt it?" Link says. for a long time, Link and Mido were rivals, but during a forest fire where Saria and Fado nearly died, Link and Mido saved them, and each other, they still compete, but not the same, childish way. Sometimes. "Mido! Luke and Ari found a Deku Scrub in the Shopping area and it is blocking access to the main shop!" Fado tells Mido. Fado is 10, and the same height as Mido, even though he is 14, like Link. Fado doenst fight really but of she has to, she uses Bows and Slingshots. "Link the trade has given the forest so Much, we even have a hot spring now, it was right up the hill where my house was before the fire" The village changed allot since Link left, when he was 10, most kokiri are 10, since the forest wont let anyone age past 10, Mido, like Link, left the forest for a few years, but he went to Death Moutain and made a treaty with the Gorons, Mido always said he was the leader of the Kokiris, but everyone favored link, when link left, shortly after they made friends, everyone respected Mido the same way they did Link. "Right, Mido we are only here for resting, something came up at the Kingdom." Link says. "The tree of Life you mean, i was hiking with Fado and i saw the tree was attacked," The tree of life is very close to the forest. "I would of went if i knew you where there," Mido says. "Its alright," a few hours pass and everyone finds a place in Links old Tree house to sleep, it was one of the only things that didnt burn during the fire. "Ugh, I'm filthy," Zelda says, "Navi, tell Link i am heading to the hot spring," Zelda says, "Actually he went there too, i was going to tell you that" Navi says, "Dont worry its separated between boys and girls," Navi says with a grin.

Link steps in the hot spring and relaxes, "This is refreshing," He says, "Mido how did you and the others find this again?" Link asks, on the other side of the 25ft wide hot spring Navi comes back to Link "Mido? MIDO?" Link repeats, "Um Navi wheres Mido,?" The water splashes "Try the splash?" Navi says, "AH! ITS HOT! WHY'D I THINK IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO JUMP IN!" Mido screeches, "I dont know, Mido, i have no idea what goes on in your mind." Link jokes, the air is steamy, its almost like its foggy. the hot spring is circular, its about 25 feet in diameter. "Its been 4 years since we last saw each other, so, how's it going with Zelda?" Mido says, "I actually have been Busy in Ordon, a storm hit i had to fix it up with Alchemy, then i had Knights training," Link says, "I think Fado likes me Link, how do i deal with this?" Mido asks, "I dont know, I am not the romance expert." Link says "Wheres Ike!?" Marth says coming from the other side, "I saw him a second ago." Marth says, "Why?" Mido asks, "He said something about 'going to catch a gli-" Marth is interrupted by a loud scream, the word he heard was 'GO AWAY YOU PREVERT!', there is an explosion and Ike falls from the sky into the hot spring. "Ugh you idiot...Why would you do that to Zelda?" Marth says, "THAT...WASNT...ZELDA..." Ike says, Illia screams over the wall, "Next time i am using wind!" Link, for once is more scared of a friend, rather than an enemy, he has never made Illia that made, sure, he 'Might' of seen her once or twice, but then they were little, and they didnt know better, plus when they were little, she didnt have Wind magic to toss him miles away with, not to mention a crystal that augments it. "Right, I think its about time i leave. Tetra says, ignoring the hole in the wall, she walks away, as if she was tempting Ike to look again. Everyone takes turns leaving until its only Link and Zelda and Illia, they wait for one to leave first, Link leaves first, since he nearly fell asleep in the water, leaving Zelda there with Illia. Zelda laughs to the fact that she see's Link blushing bright red, when they got out. "Umm...I dont even want to know what happened, Niko says blushing also, as he entered the hot spring, leaving immediately, seeing a huge hole in the wall, also due to seeing, serveral other Kokiri girls, just about to dip in.

(Ok, so, i brought in someone some people thought would NEVER be a hero! we had a glimpse at whats happening in Hyrule and completely necessary funny hot spring scene! this chapter had it all! well...not really, anyway, thanks for reading! i will post more chapters when i can! Peace OUT!)


	7. Chapter 6 Dark Horizon

_Somewhere in Termina._ "WHERES THE KING!?" A Terminan Knight, yells. Termina Temple Town. Its another Kingdom, similar to Clock Town, but a little bigger, Temple Town is built where the Old Deku Palace used to be. The Deku's left the swamp long ago, since the great Terminan War. Most of the swamp was cut down for Temple Town, Clock Town, is currently a Town where mostly Alchemists and inventors live, Termina is entering a possible Industrial Revolution. Something, or someone is attacking the Temple right now, and has already cut through half of the defenses, "PROTECT THE KI-AAAARGH!" A knight is attacked by a person. wearing mostly black, they look like a living shadow, the shadow runs down the hall and kills several knights. "RETREAT! WE CAN US ARCH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The shadow had cut his head off, "CAPTAIN!" Another Knight Yells, blood drops from the sword, and the Shadow steps into the light slowly, "Tsk, tsk tsk, I TRIED to be nice, but you all started attacking me." The shadow says stepping closer in the light, "WHO ARE YOU!" A knight screams to the shadow, the shadow draws his sword and cuts the knights arm off, the knight screams in pain, the shadow slowly walks into the Light, "Who am i? WHO am I? I am Link." The shadow says, he has White hair, and Red eyes, he is wearing a black tunic. "Link is a hero! he lives in the country of Hyrule!" The Knight shouts back, "I dont think i asked you." With that he cuts the Knights head off, and opens the Kings doors, "King of Termina. How nice it is to see you, sources tell me you were plotting to rebel against Ganondorf? Is this true?" Shadow Link says, "Sha-Shadow!? What are you doing here!" The King yells, "Dont play with me, Naginsta, I know you are rebelling," Shadow says darkly. "How do you know!?" Naginsta, says louder, "I disguised myself to look like a knight, and listened to your plans, "You Bastard, right under my nose, and i never knew..." Naginsta says, "Well, ill end it here and know, its a shame really, i actually thought you were fun." Shadow says, with a dark smile. he swings his sword toward Naginsta, he blocks with his shield, "I wont let you do this!" He says, "Stupid old man, you've already lost." Naginsta looks to his waists, and sees that he blocked the wrong attack, Shadow had stabbed him with a knife. "Goodbye," Shadow spins and cuts Naginstas head off, just as that happens, several knights come in, "KING NAGINSTA!" One yells, "Oh more of you," He walks to them slowly grinning wickedly...

_Back in Hyrule, the others get ready to leave. _"Ok, Mido, thanks for letting us stay, but, we have to head out now." Link says. "No, not yet, we still need help with the skull kids!" Mido tells Link, "MIDO! We dont have time!" Link says, "Link! They captured Saria! We dont know where she is! you have to help!" Mido yells, "LINK!" Zelda shouts, "LOOK AT THE SKY!" Zelda points to the sky, and Link is shocked to see smoke pouring from the direction of Hyrule Castle, "LINK! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Illia shouts, just then Deku scrubs and Skull kids start attacking, "DAMMIT!" Link yells he runs up the hill and slashes one skull kid and kicks another then stabs it, "Link behind you!" Mido shouts, Mido jumps up the hill and kicks a skull kid that was holding a knife, several deku scrubs attack a few of the Younger Kokiri, Shiek throws some needles and kills them, Brynn punches one with his Gauntlet, he then forms it to a blade and slashes more skull kids, "Shiek, Get them to a safer spot," Brynn tells shiek, "On it," Shiek dashes and picksu up several Kokiri kids and takes them to the other side of the Kokiris Village, Link and Mido run up the hill and slash several skull kids, "Link! a little help!" Ike says. Ike and Marth are cornered by a giant Deku Baba, Zelda shoots a bomb arrow and explodes its head, "Ike Marth! go with Link and Mido! Tetra you too!" Tetra, Ike and Marth run up the hill, Zelda turns to see Aryll, cornered by five skull kids, "GO AWAY!" She screams, she swings her sword and cuts ones head off, she kicks another in the face, spins and slashes another on across the back, the fall dead, the other to run away, "NO YOU DONT!" Zelda shouts as she fires a bomb arrow at one, exploding the skull kid. The fight rages on violently in the village, as Link Mido Ike Marth and Tetra wander through the Lost woods, its quiet, "We're getting no where!" Ike shouts, "SHH!" Mido shushes them, "Look," They look in a small clearing, and see Saria in a small Stone opening, with wooden branches acting as bars. "Saria!" Mido shouts, "LINK! MIDO!" She shouts, Link cuts the branches, and she hopes out, "I see smoke coming the the village! what happened?!" She asks, "Skull Kids," Mido tells her, "The Baga tree is forcing them to do it!" she says, "Ever since the Deku Tree turned into stone the Baga tree took over!" She says sadly, "Lots of the Trees Like the Great Deku Tree and his Cousin the Great Maku Tree, in the Faron woods have been turning into Stone!" she says, "Saria, go to the village. Me and Mido will take care of this." Link says, "Link me and Marth will defend Saria, Let Ike go with you, he might come in handy," Tetra says, "Right. See you in a bit, hopefully," Link Mido and Ike run to where the Baga Tree resides, and finally meet up with him, "So...You Made it..." a disembodied voice says, it came from the Baga Tree, he has a raspy, dark voice, his eye glow everytime he says something, "This is...rather interesting, I havent seen you two in a long time, well either way, i am going to take over th-" the Baga talks but is cut off by Ike, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING TREE! TREES DONT TALK! THEY DONT TALK! THEY DONT TALK GOD DAMMIT ALLL!" Ike starts slashing and hacking at the tree repeating "THEY DONT TALK!" with his sword, the sword is on fire, catching the Baga tree of fire, Ike brutally slashes at him for about a half hour until the Baga tree is just a burned mess, "Ike" "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" "IKE!" "DIE DIE DIE!" "IKE! I THINK ITS DEAD!" Mido screams to Ike, Ike, finally stops slashing and backs away slowly, not knowing he had just completely lost it. "Uh Sorry?" Ike says  
Back at the Forest, the battle stopped, But everything is trashed. "LINK! You took forever!" Saria says. "I know, Link looks towards the sky, towards Hyrule Castle, Epona, whinnies Loudly and runs out of the forest, "EPONOA GET BACK HERE!" Link chases after Epona. It starts pouring rain, it becomes foggy, just then Link hears a voice in his head _Link...Link...Join me...Forget the others...Join me...Serve the Darkness...I can give you anything... _Link falls to his knees and starts screaming, the voice is ringing in his head, is almost hurts, it felt like someone was crushing his mind _Leave the others...I can give you immortality...you can see you parent again... _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" Link passes out from the pain. Some walks from behind him, the person stares at him, this person picks him up, and walks into the rain.

(Alright! So, do you think you know who picked up Link? This chapter was, actually a violent one too, Next chapter, possibly not. See ya Around!)


	8. Chapter 7 Ambush!

_"Hey, wake up..." _Link hears someone say, he can't see anything, its all dark, and he hears the rain pouring outside. Link tries to open his eyes, but they feel very heavy, he just listens to the Voice. "Dad, he wont wake up." The first voice says, its a girl, Link knew he heard the voice before, but can put his finger on it, "Well? What do we do?" She asks, there is a moment of silence, then the Second voice speaks, "Malon, get him some water." Malon, runs out of the room to get some water, as she comes back Link just wakes up, "Huhh? Where? M-Malon?" Link wakes up and to his surprise see's Malon, for the first time in three years, "Link! I thought you looked familiar! How's Ordon?" Malon asks, "Its okay." Link says, "Illia told me about the storm, it even hit the ranch," Malon says. Malon and Illia were cousins, Epona was a gift to Illia which was a gift to Link. "So tell me why Epona was running around like crazy?" Malon asks, "Well if you didnt know," Link says, Link opens the window and points toward Hyrule Castle, there are some smaller fires visible, and less smoke than before, Malon gasps, "What happened!? Was the Kingdom attacked!?" Malon asks worriedly "Yeah...The Tree of Life's barrier is breaking down, its only a matter of days until it could break down completely." Link says to Malon. "Link, how many are you traveling with," Malon asks, "Eleven others," Link tells her, "Link, from what I know about the tree of Life, it seals the portals so demons that were sealed can't escape, if its breaking, demons might be attacking everywhere, plus, there has been a really high count of monsters such as Bokogoblins, Dekus and Moblins attaking lately." Malon says, "Plus they have attacked in only bigger numbers, due to these attackes more creatures such as Octoroks have been attacking too." Link gets up, "Malon, i got to go, I am sorry to leave like this, but" Link stops when Malon stands up too. "Link, I can fight, just like Illia and Zelda, i use a staff," Malon picks up a spear, "So where are they?" Malon asks, "The forest," Link gets his sword and shield."NO! STAY BACK! GO AWAY! ARGH! MALON! RUN! AAAAARGH!" someone yells from down stairs, "DAD!" Malon shouts, she runs down the stairs and nearly falls over, to Staflos stand over a unconscious Talon, Link pulls out his arrow and fires at there heads, the heads crack and break from the force of the bows. "Its starting!" Link shouts, Malon looks back at her dad, "He'll be safe, this is further from the castle, we'll look the doors too." Link tells Malon,

_In Hyrule Castle Town..."_RUN! HYRULES UNDER ATTACK!" "REDEADS!" The screams of the people and knights mix into each other, its chaos. Buildings are on fire, Redeads are in the streets eating children and adults alike, staflos, ironknuckles, darknights and other undead sword fighting enemies are attacking, "Look OUT!" A Human knight yells, Humans are rarer to see in Hyrule, then the Elven like Hylians, Hylians and humans had a war millions of years ago, the humans decided to leave for Holodrum, leaving the Elves to make Hyrule. The knight pushes the child to protect him. "Kid, try to find a safe place!" The kid is about 5 years old, he crawls to a corner, the knight fights off some redeads, but as the knight fights the redeads, the kid changes, his black hair turns to white hair, his yellow eyes go red, he grows then turns into dark Link. He stabs the knight, "GAAAARHG! WH-WHAT!? L-LINK WHY!?" The knight grunts, "Heheheheh, Stupid Knight Hyrules fallen, give it up, Link died long ago, I am his Shadow." Shadow says, "LINK HASNET DIED! YOU BETTER WA-" Shadow cuts off the knight by stabbing the sword into his neck, he walks away as Redeads overun the streets and Knights are overrun as he exits the kingdom. "LINK! LOOK!" Malon shouts, Link looks to see more fire around the castle, several Redeads come from the ground, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!?" Link shouts, Link slashes them, killing them. More suddenly surround them, but they start disintegrating they all turn into ashes, "Wha-What?" Malon says. "T-They turned into ashes?" Malon asks, "The Barrier temporarily fixed itself, the demons should stop for a while." Link says. "Bravo, Bravo." a voice says from behind them, Link and Malon turn to see something they never expected. "Wh-What the hell?" Link says, "Who are you!?" he shouts, "Me? I'm Link." Shadow says, "I am your living shadow, I am what you seek in the darkest places of your hea-" Malon lunges the staff and hits his chests, she pushes the staffs blade deeper in his chest, "ARGH! YOU WENCH!" Shadow spits blood on Malons face, Link then kicks Shadow in the face. "Go away!" Link shouts at him, "Ghhh, We'll meet again.." Shadow Link backflips and disappears. Link and Malon run to the Forest, Illia had been with Epona, "Link! after you left Epona came back! what happened?!" Zelda asks, "ILLIA!" Malon runs to Illia, "Malon?! what are you doing here?" she asks, "I found Link passed out in the field," A loud thunderclap interrupts lightning strikes near the forest. "We have to go!" Navi yells "LINK! WHERE WERE YOU!?" She asks, "No time! everyone on the boat!" The group runs towards the boat, and Tetra sets sail. Link looks toward Hyrule Castle, the smoke is gone, "I hope the attack ended." Link turns back, to the boat. Right now he has the a bigger problem, the raging seas and staying alive with his friends.

(Ok! i will post next chapter tomorrow! now i saw some mistakes in the other chapters, and, sadly i wont be able to fix those, during a reboot my computer deleted those documents since i had "too many" well, i'll still move on with the story! I am breezing through this story, hoping to finish before July, since i have a road triP!)


	9. Chapter 8 Dead roads

Links heart is pounding, and for good reason, the storm is only getting worse and waves are smashing onto the boat, and Link just fought his Shadow. Link has all the reason in the world to be on edge, "LINK!" Ike shouts, "Link! We need to go to castle town! Zelda says she has something there that could help us!" Ike shouts again, "She ran out of bomb arrows too! We need supplies!" Marth yells to Ike. "RIGHT! Mido Ike Marth you come with me, we will look for survivors too." Link Mido Ike and Marth run to the Castle as fast as they can, once they make it, there are at least a hundred dead bodies in the main square, people screaming from the last few remaining attackers and crying over lost friends or loved ones. "This is horrible..." Marth says, "It reminds me of the kingdom Ike and I came from, it was attacked like this by undead too." Marth says. Link walks slowly, with his sword at the ready. "Link, is the a weapons shop?" Mido says pointing towards the bazaar, well, what used to be the bazaar, "Yeah it is, Mido see if there are any arrows and shields." Link says. Link tosses his battered wooden shield aside. "Ike Come on, we will look for food or suvirors, Mido marth! gather supplies, if you find anyone bring them to the castle!" Link shouts to Marth and Mido. Link and Ike walk down the once lively streets, which where flooded with children playing and Knights watching, now filled with dead bodies weapons and blood and fires, "All this..." Link says quietly.. "Link this house is bored up." Ike says, pointing to some boreded up windows, Link peeks in there just enough to see several survivors hiding in a corner with spears and shields. Just then a hand grabs Links arm and clenches it hard. "Ike very funny, now let go of my arm." Link says. looking for a way to remove the boarding with his free hand, his left hand. "Link, my hands arent on your arm, i am lifting this barrel" Ike grunts, "Then what..." Link turns his head slowly, with a dreadful feeling and screams loudly, it was a Redead Link kicks it in the face, rather than cutting it with his sword and backs into the corner. "AAAAAAAH! THAT THING WAS TOUCHING ME!?" Ike walks to see if it is dead, "Link its not moving, i think its" Just before Ike finishes the redead jumps onto Ike and starts prying open a hole, so it can feed, "AAAAAARGH! GET OFF ME!" Ike screams, it bits once, and Ike throws it over his head. it his the top of a fence and breaks in half, Ike looks at the wound. "Link, what is going to happen!?" Navi asks scared. "Its not deep enough to actually infect Ike. but its still a bad wound, Ike rips part of his cape, and uses it like a bandage. Link kicks the boards down and the survivors scream the oldest lunges at Link and barely misses him with the staff. "Huh? L-Link? wha? I though you got killed and turned into that thing..." He says. "That was one of Ganondorfs toys." Ike says. "Get to the Castle, thats where we are taking survivors. on they way to the Castle they find several barrels of food. and a carriage to carry them. Epona and Dusty pull the carriage neighing every now and then. They only found one other group of survivors, this one was only 4 people, Half of the first group. They all sat in the carriage. "Link!" a Knight yells, "Huh? Oh, Captain Yamato, you need something?" Link asks, "The king wants you. go quickly." Yamato says. "Ok, Ike Marth Mido watch the people with guards. As Link runs to the Kings throne, he notices more people he knew and saw at least once in his life, then he saw dead on the streets, meaning there was a lot of survivors, that made it, this made him feel a little better, he reaches the kings room. "Your Majesty?" Link asks, Link walks in and see the King sitting in the Throne. "Link, Zelda had meant to bring this, on her birthday for you to play. she forgot it when you came, with the current situation i think it would come in handy." He hands Link the Ocarina of Time, "Th-Thanks." Link leaves, and is called again. this time it was Impa. "Link the King told me to follow you, if Ganondorf broke the barrier and defeated you you'll need more help." She says Link and Impa walk out to the grounds and meet up with Ike and the others. "Mydu," the youngest survivor they had saved, says, "You cant weave, who will i pway with?" she whines, "Mido has to go help some other people at the sea." he says, "Just be safe and dont go into the Town until the knights say, they walk back to the forest. Link is worried about when the next attack will happen, the storm stopped by the time Link had meet up with Mido and the others, and the sun was rising, to much of an extant not a lot of the Town was destroyed. But it was still bad if it was attacked, They walk out of the Town and back to the boat. Upon arriving Impa walks over to the boat Mido tells Fado to hurry, everyone gets on the boat. Link turns around as the boat takes off. "Link what is it?" Navi asks, "I just can't shake this feeling that someone is watching us."

(Alright i was a bit lazy with the ending of this chapter but still, its a pretty good one. Impa joins the team and Link gets another something in the next few chapters. he might get something that will actually be better then his regular sword, you might know, might not. read on when i update the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 9 Termina Temple

Its been about 7 hours since Link and the others left on the boat. Its morning, its the crack of down and the storm is gone, the sound of gentle waves fills the air, followed by the sound of seagulls cawing everywhere. Its quiet other then that. Everyone besides Tetra, Aryll, Mido and Niko is asleep. "Tetra, where are we heading?" Niko asks, from the ships wheel. "Well, the closest dock is in Termina." Aryll says. "Termina Eh?" Tetra says "Well this ought to be interesting. Termina is a smaller country, now, Maybe we can help with there problem Ike said he heard some people talking about." Tetra finishes.

About 3 hours later, they arrive in at Termina Clock Town docks, "State your purpose." a guard says. "Were heard to help with the undead," Link says, "Ok, be careful.." The guard says. Link and the others arrive in Termia Clock Town. "One of the people at Ordon told me that this place was a normal town before." Link says "Temple Town was made due to over population in Termina." Tetra continues "Kind of like Hyrule Castle Town and That small village right outside the castle walls," Ike adds on, "Its techincally still castle town though." Link says "Hyrules bigger, Termina, in the sense of, where they can build is small, Hyrule has lots more room for towns and its main city, while termina doesnt, so they have to be really careful were they build." Link says. Clock Town has changed from what Link knew about it, it is now a Military Outpost, its houses mostly Alchemists and a few Wizards, and some Militia, and some normal people, Elven and Human. "Link, I have a question, why do some Hylian avoid Humans?" Ike says "That is something i dont know." Link says, "Its not something i really care about." Link says. "Some Elves actually take likings to Humans." he says breifly. "Huh, i guess it makes sense." Ike says, Ike, unlike Link, and most of Hyrule, wasnt Elven, he was Human, and didnt have pointy ears like Hylians, Terminans on the other hand, ears are a little less pointy and a tad smaller then Hylians. "Ok, Mido Ike Marth come with me, were going to Temple Town." Link Mido Ike and Marth go to Temple town, upon arriving, Its nearly empty, the people that are there talk in fear of the one that took over that castle. "So, someone got the castle?" Ike says. Several people jump from a ledge, all wearing black robes, "What the hell!?" Mido shouts "Who the hell are you!" Mido shouts towards the hooded attackers, "You'd like to know one says, he takes his sword and attacks Mido" He is the same height and oddly fights allot like Mido, Ike and Marth fight the other two attackers, were oddly, they too are the same height and fight the same way. "Hehehe, guess its time to make due with you" The last attacker says, He swings the sword with his right hand and nearly hits Links right arm, his sword arm, "GRRR! If thats how its going to be!" Link grabs his sword and swings it to the right, the fight goes on for about a half hour before anyone lands one hit, "DAMN IT! WHY WONT YOU STOP MOVING!" Mido says pushing his opponents sword with his own, Mido lunges his fist at his opponents face, and lands a direct hit, the hood falls off, but the attacker turned his head before anyone could see his face, he has white hair, he pulls back up the hood and kicks Mido in the stomach. Mido falls to the ground, holding his stomach, "Thats one down" Ikes opponent says, Ike and his opponent are also pushing sword. "We're equally matched in strength and skill, give up!" his opponent says, Ike pushes his sword down to chest level, Ikes sword points directly at his enemy's chest his enemy's sword flat end toward Ikes chest. "Maybe, but not in will!" Ike lunges the sword and stabs his opponent in right by the shoulder, and then kicks him, and attackers stop attacking, and try to run "Lets go! now!" Links attacker says. "GET BACK HERE!" Mido shouts, he tosses a bomb and explodes the ledge the jump too, making Ikes attackers cloak fall off, to every ones shock, he looks exactly like Ike, execpt with White hair and red eyes, his suit, matches Ikes as if it was a black and white copy, "W-What the hell!" Ike shouts, the attackers run into the temple. "AFTER THEM!" Link shouts.

Upoon entering the Temple, they are attacked by several Redeads. Mido slashes one down the middle and another across the middle. Marth slashes some across the back, and Ike stabs too, Link slashes diagonally up to his right at another redead. They run to the door which leads to a passage to the kings throne room. "Its locked!" Marth shouts, Navi comes flying in followed by Midos fairy "Link! There is a passage down this way," Navi says, Link and Ike take the passage, "Theres another to the left," Marth and Mido run into that passage. "Link what the hell is this?" Ike says. Link looks and he sees a rather tall room, there are several eye switches and there is a chest at the top. "I think its a puzzle?" Link says, Link walks up the stairs, and the Eyes all star shooting fire balls at link, "SHIT!" Link shouts, Link runs up the stairs very fast Ike follows, fireballs nearly hit them as they swing their swords hitting them back, soon fireballs are hitting each other and blowing up, making the room like a warzone. "Made it to the top" Ike says. A fireball flies to his back, "IKE LOOK OUT!" Navi shouts, just as Ike turns Link shoots an energy blast from the Crystal and at the same time, shields Ike and Navi. The explosion is massive and destroys nearly all the stairs and flights of stairs below them, Link opens the chest "Annnnd i get a" Link says reaching out "You got a green rupee!" Navi says with sarcastic excitement, "Well whoop-dee freakin doo." Ike says. "Link tosses the green Rupee off the edge and is about to kick the chest when Ike grabs it, "WAIT! Theres a key!" Ike grabs the key. "Ok, you can kick it now," Link places several bombs in it, gets a fire arrow and bomb arrow, and readies his crystal, and kicks it, then fires the too arrows along with a blast from his crystal, Ike also used a explosion of energy making a massive explosive ball of fire, which was bigger than it was supposed to since serveral eyes shot it to. The whole room nearly fell down. Meanwhile on the other side, "WHERE DID ALL THE GOD DAMN STAFLOS COME FROM!" Marth shouts, he slashes through three of them as Mido cuts ones head off, only to more are in the room, Mido stabs one in the face and kicks the other off the smaller ledge they are on, if falls into the lava below, the circular rooms spins and moves up to another door, Link and Ike walk out of it, just as they walk in a chest falls from the ceiling, Mido opens it. "Huh? whats this?" He takes out something and its metal "MIDO GET RID OF THAT IS A BO-" it explodes. "Bombchu..." Link says, annoyed, a secret passage way, opens up do the force of the explosion, they walk in. The room is long, and a few feet wide. Its dimly lit and there are giant axes on the wall, a small stone throne on the other side and a suit of metal armor, "The hell is this crap!?" Ike says, he kicks the armor hard and then it kicks him all the way across the room. "YOU INSOLENT FOOL. NOW YOU DIE!" It shouts "IRONKNUCKLE!" Link shouts, it swings its mighty axe at links head, barely missing him, then is kicks at Mido and hits him, Mido flies across the rooms and smashes into the wall, he slides to the floor and lies down, he is out cold. "Mido!" Marth shouts, Marth jumps and slashes at its head, it falls back slightly from getting hit, "GRRUHG!" it shouts in pain, Link jumps and slashes its chest, and Ike slashes it down the middle it falls to the ground on its back and tries to get up, Link jumps in the air and then stabs it in the head, it explodes into darkness and screams its dying scream as this happened. "Ugh, damn that hurt," Mido says, he gets up. "Thats worse then when you pushed me off the hill in the forest Li-" THONK! A chest fell from the ceiling, and just hit Mido on the head, "OUCH! GODDAMMIT!" Mido shouts in pain, Ike laughs, Marth walks up to the chest and opens it, "Its another key, and its bigger too," He says, They walk to the door in the back of the room and Link uses they first key to open the door. They are back in the first place of the temple, Marth opens the big door with the other key and the doors opens. its a long hallway filled with stalchilds, the stalchilds start to attack, Link shoots a bomb arrow and it explodes the most of them, the others run from seeing most of them die in only a few seconds. "Another big door," Ike says, he pushes it open. They arrive in the Throne room, its dark, and Shadow is sitting on the throne. "Oh, if it isnt my friends. Hows it going?" He says with a dark smile, He gets up. "Why did you kill the king of termina!" Link shouts "You see, if i can overthrow this country, i can take over the other countries too, then, i can defeat Ganondorf, and everything will be mine!" He says. "But Ganondorf made you!" Link shouts, "HAHAHAHA! You think that I care!?" He shouts, "I want to control everything. Everyone will have to BOW before ME!" He says "Since i am your Shadow, i think youll like to here that i have become stronger." He says. Shadow unlike Link, doenst have some of the details Link has, such as being right-handed and the triforce on his and, along with his crystal and battle scars. "There are to types of clones, Dark and Shadows, I AM YOUR SHADOW!" he says "DARKS, are the manifest of your darkside!" he says, "Sadly, i cant become one, but i can be as strong as one!" Link takes his arrow and fires it directly to Shadows chest and it hits him, he screams in pain, and falls over, "He was getting annoying." Another voice says, its another Link, this time, more fearsome looking, more like link rather then shadow did, stupid shadow. "D-DARK LINK! I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE" Shadow says. "I would of helped you, but you want to betray my master, so now i must kill you. He takes a bow and arrow and fires it straight to Shadows head, Shadow screams just before it hits him. Shadow was dead. Dark Link was more 'up to date' with what link looked like, his tunic had the same seams and the same battle scars, he was also right-handed like Link. "Why is there to Shadows!?" Mido asks. "I am Dark Link, not Shadow Link, Shadow Link, is links opposite, plus was made shortly before Ganondorf attacked Link. I am Links Dark side." Shadow turns into dark energy and flows into Dark. "I was, incomplete upon summoning, half of me left before i was completed, so Shadow Link came into existence, He held the other thing i needed, Links opposites, in order for be to be his true Dark self. I am Links living hate." He says "Now i must be going, ill let you go. For now," Dark Link jumps out a window and leaves Link and them in the room, just then some specter attacks them, "WHAT IS THAT!" Ike shouts, "Guys its a specter of some sort!" Link shouts, its all black and has blue words on it. it forms into Illia, then Zelda then Tetra, "ITS A SIREN!" Marth shouts, it tosses a ball of Darkness at Ike, Ike smacks it back and hits the siren, just as Ike is about to kill it, it turns to Aryll "IKE!" it sobs "WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME!?" It sobs again, "A-Aryll!?" He says, it then makes a spike of Darkness stab Ike and toss him, there is no actual wound which makes this hard the heal, "GRRR! BASTARD!" He shouts, Mido charges at it and it Transforms into Fado "MIDO NO!" it screams Mido stops and stares as if what he is doing is wrong, it picks him up and tosses him arcoss the room, Link runs to it and stabs it, just as it gets stabbed it turns into Zelda. "L-Link...Wh-Why?" It says, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Link shoves a bomb arrow in what could be considered an eye and jumps it screams in pain the explodes. Link walks out of the room. "Navi, get the others, we'd better head back." Navi flies to get the others. Link thinks about what happened, and is worried that DarK Link might hurt Zelda or the others.

(ALRIGHT! so i tried to be intense with this chapter! :D did i do good? or did i do bad? :D well Either way, i want to clear up Dark Link and Shadow Link, Shadow is Links Opposite, Link is right handed, and Shadow is Left handed, Shadows lack detail and are merely a reflection on the ground so thats why Shadow was weaker, he didnt have the details that Link had, like a real shadow, on the other hand, Dark Link has all of his features, since your dark side of the mind, is you, whether you like it or not. it has all your details, and your darkest thoughts.)


	11. Chapter 10 Dark Clouds

_"Where...Where am I?" _Link thinks to himself. Link opens his eyes, he is in a room. Its dark. He cant see anything. Link decides to try and walk, to his surprise, its a hallway, dim torches barely light up the hallway. _"What the hell...Where the hell is this?" _Link thinks. Link knows something is wrong, he keeps walking and bumps into a door. He pushes it open, as he walks in he hears screaming, he turns his head and he see's something he hoped never happened, Illia, Zelda, Aryll and all the others are in a pile, dead. Dark Link walks from behind a walks from a corner. He looks at Link, and smiles darkly "Do you like the present?" He walks slowly to Link, Link wants to attack, but something is stopping him, he feels fear from just how Dark Link walks to him, Dark Link takes out his sword, and swings it at Link just as the sword hits Links chest.."AAAAAAAAAAH!" Link screams, he looks around. He is in his bed on Tetra's boat, he is covered in sweat. "Link what is it?" Navi asks. Just before he answers, Zelda and Illia, closly followed by Malon and Aryll run in. "Link did something fall?" Aryll asks. "N-No..." He says shaking, "Aryll, its nothing, he just had a nightmare." Navi tells her. Aryll looks at Navi. "Somethings wrong, i know something is." Link looks at Aryll. "Link, what happened" Zelda asks worriedly. Link wants to tell Navi and Navi only. He doesnt want the others to here. "I-Im fine," He says, "The wave just scared me." Link lies. Zelda looks at Link. "OK" Malon Yawns, "I wonder if Ike or Marth is awake..." Illia yawns, the too walk out. Zelda walks out slowly as Aryll runs up to the lookout to watch for islands. Its only Link and Navi. "It was a nightmare," Link says closing the door. "I was in a dark hallway and everyone was killed by Dark Link." He says, Navi stares at Link. She is worried. "Navi, would you mind leaving the room quickly,...I'm going to change" Link says about to take off the shirt he wore to sleep, "Alright, try to hurry up a bit." Navi says leaving the room. "A storm is coming. We'd better be careful." Shiek says wearily. "It doesnt look to bad." Navi says. "I hope your right," Tetra says. "We could use some luck right now." She says.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere in Holodrum, there is a riot in Holodrum's City Square..._"SHE'S AN ELF! KILL HER!" Someone yells, as they toss a rock at a red-haired elf, she is very pretty and has piercing red eyes, she looks like what someone would call a 'Sun Fairy' "SO WHAT IF SHE'S AN ELF! IT MEANS NOTHING!" Another person yells, he has, Red hair and deep blue eyes, he wears a Noble blue robe and tunic, and carries a Rapier, "DO NOT MAKE ME HURT YOU REMY!" The red haired kid shouts, "Roy..that elf is the enemy, you know it is why are you defending it!" "SHUT UP!" Roy swings his rapier and slices Remy's arm, it starts to bleed. "You should be lucky i didn't want to kill you. Roy walks off, followed by the girl. "Dammit, every sense that Shadow Elf attacked the Queen of Holodrum, everything's gone wrong, now Humans are killing each other and the Elven for no reason." The girl says, "Din don't worry, I know where Marth and Ikes next stop is. Its going to be hear, at Holodrum." Roy says. Din and Roy walk deep into a forest. "Alright you two, you can come out," Roy shouts. A green haired girl and a blue haired girl jump out of the bushes. "Din, Nayru, and Farore, the Oracles, of Seasons, Time and Life." Roy says. "Link and Ike gave me a note that they should be here in about 3 hours." Roy says, several other knights run into the spot. "Roy,..." one of the pants. "We barely made it out, we lost several men. Where do they take the dead bodies?" Roy looks at the knight, and points to a cave, smoke bellows out, and there are undead surrounding the cave entrance. "Dangit!" Roy swears under his breath, ReDeads..." Roy looks around to make sure the area is clear and or safe, though it looks safe, he is surrounded by the enemy, as they close in.

(ALL SHALL BE TOLD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...MWAHAHAHA)


End file.
